Talking to Dogs can be Advantageous
by gwendal738
Summary: Tsuzuki has the power to turn into a dog of his own free will, an ability that brought him so much grief. DISCONTINUED


A/N: This is my first time to write a fic for Yami no Matsuei, and I have not YET read the manga, so please forgive me if I get them OOC… Anyway, this is a Tsuzuki/Tatsumi fic, so if you don't like that pairing (I understand that very few like it) and will have the tendency to flame me, please hit the back button and go read something else… Otherwise, constructive criticism is greatly and highly appreciated. This is an AU fic, so yeah. I MIGHT get them OOC…

**Why Talking to Dogs is Bad**

"_We hate you, Tsuzuki! You're not normal! Get away!" The little children in the village tormented a sad Tsuzuki._

"_But… I just wanted to play with you. I won't do anything!" Tsuzuki then turned into a dog before the children's eyes. They grabbed little stones and began to hit the amethyst-eyed dog._

"_Get away!" They chased Tsuzuki until he got to the end of a river. With no means of crossing, he stood still while the children caught up with him and kicked him. After they were done and left, Tsuzuki turned back into a human and cried…_

"Tsuzuki-san, are you alright?" A gentle brown-haired boy with sapphire-like eyes approached Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was snapped out of his trance and he smiled up at the boy. "Yeah, I'm alright, Tatsumi-san…" He began to nibble on a sandwich with a blank look on his face.

"Thinking about something?" Tatsumi asked in a gentle, quiet voice while taking the seat beside him. Tsuzuki turned to him, surprised.

"How did you…?"

"We've been best friends for six years, ever since seventh grade. I think I know you perfectly well, Tsuzuki-san."

"If so, then why aren't you calling me by my first name? And with '-san' at that?!" Tsuzuki asked while pouting.

"Well, you're obviously doing the same." Tatsumi replied with a smile.

Tsuzuki blushed. "That's because I don't know if it's okay with you. And besides, it seems… awkward."

"Oh, then I feel the same."

"Fine! Can you 'please' call me Asato?" An exasperated Tsuzuki blurted out.

Tatsumi's look changed from surprised to happy. "Okay, Asato. Can you call me Seiichiro, then?"

A big smile crept to Tsuzuki's face and he nodded vigorously. "It's settled, then, Seiichiro! But, why now, after six years…?"

"Hmmm…" Tatsumi pondered. "Well, you brought it up, so…"

Tsuzuki blushed again. "Oh. But anyway, Seiichiro is still too long. I'm gonna call you Sei-chan!"

"Sei… chan? Hey! 'Chan' is for girls!"

"Oh, but it sounds so cute… 'Sei-kun' sounds awkward, so Sei-chan it is!" Before Tatsumi could even retort, the bell rang, signifying the start of afternoon classes. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki then got up from their chairs in the cafeteria and went on their separate ways.

_He didn't realize who I was… Even after six years of meeting AGAIN and being together…_ Tsuzuki sadly thought while walking to his classroom._ I should never have had any hope anyway… Who knows how long ago that was?_

"_Aaaah! You're not my child!" Tsuzuki's mother shouted while beating Tsuzuki. "You creature!"_

"_Get out of my house, you filthy thing! You don't belong here!" His father then picked him up and literally treated him like a dog and threw him out the door._

_Tsuzuki whimpered and walked away to another village as a dog. When he got to the next village, which was thankfully nearby, he was spotted by a few kids._

"_Oh, look at the poor cute dog!" A little girl cooed while beckoning Tsuzuki to come to her. Tsuzuki gladly came and let himself be pet. The little children then played all sorts of game with him, and for the first time the poor little amethyst-eyed dog felt like he was finally accepted._

_A few hours later, they were still happily playing with him when a few older boys who were known to be bullies came. The little children cowered in fear while one of them held Tsuzuki. One of the older boys roughly grabbed him from the crying boy's arms and surveyed him while holding him by the neck. Tsuzuki whimpered._

"_Hmm, it seems to have unusually violet eyes." The boy observed. He threw him to one of the smirking boys and poured sand over the little children, feeling delight when it got to their eyes and cried. The little children then ran away, leaving Tsuzuki and the four older boys behind._

_They were kicking and throwing Tsuzuki around. He was considering on turning into a human, but before he could decide a brown-haired boy came._

"_Hey you, bullies! Put that dog down!" He was about the same age as him and all the other small children, but to his surprise the boys shook with fear and put him down._

"_H-he's yours!" The boy who was holding him said fearfully. "Just don't hurt us!"_

"_Don't hurt you? Why, I should be teaching you a thing or two! Didn't anyone tell you to take care of animals? Now, go back to school before I give you a taste of my power!" The boy retorted. He was unusually mature for his age, and the boys fearfully did as he said and ran away. Tsuzuki backed off, fearing the boy would hurt him, but sensing no hostility from him, he whimpered and went near him with his tail between his legs._

"_There, there, little dog." The boy cooed comfortably. "I'll bring you home and treat your wounds, okay?" He then picked Tsuzuki up and went to his home._

"Tsuzuki-kun! Are you paying attention? You're staring off into space again." The teacher asked a blank-faced Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki blushed and nodded. "Yes, sir, I was just… tired. But I'll work extra hard!"

"I like your effort, Tsuzuki-kun. After all, you _are_ the best in history." The teacher praised. The other students clapped and cheered.

"Oh, Tsuzuki-chan! You're smart AND cute!" One of the girls who was infatuated with him remarked openly.

Tsuzuki scratched his head and blushed. "Th-thank you…"

* * *

"So, how was your day, Tsu… I mean, Asato-kun?" Tatsumi asked after he met Tsuzuki outside his classroom.

"It's good, as usual." Tsuzuki replied with a smile. "Oh, would you like to go with me after school to this new café that opened down the street? I hear they serve good apple pies."

"Cool, but I'm not paying again."

"Awww, come on, Sei-chan. We're best friends! Pleeeease, just this once? I promise I'll pay you back."

Tatsumi folded his arm, raised one eyebrow, and smirked. "You _always_ say that, Asato-kun, but you _never_ paid me back."

Tsuzuki put on his cutest face. "I _promise_ I will this time, Sei-chan! Pleeeeeeease!!!"

"Asato-kun…"

Tsuzuki kneeled and hugged Tatsumi on the waist, which made a few girl students who were passing by giggle. "Pleeease? I'm getting my allowance tonight! And I'll pay you back every single cent!"

Tatsumi sighed and put his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder and smiled. "Alright, but this is the last time…"

Tsuzuki got up and jumped on Tatsumi, which made both of them fall on the floor. "Thank you, Sei-chan!!!" Tsuzuki then got up, happily helped a surprised Tatsumi get up from the floor, and bounced happily while pulling a laughing Tatsumi.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like my first attempt? I thought it was cute… Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think! Remember: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM…


End file.
